The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Chocola’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hypericum plants with good density, compact inflorescences and good productivity.
The new Hypericum plant originated from a cross-pollination in August, 2003 in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador of a proprietary selection of Hypericum hybrida identified as Line 124, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum hybrida identified as Line 113, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.